


Take my jacket, it's cold outside

by cherylbarrel



Series: One Hundred Ways to Say "I love You" Prompt List [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I Love You, I'm writing a bunch of choni one shots about the first time they say i love you, One Hundred Ways to Say I Love You, first time saying I love you, heres the first one, soft choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylbarrel/pseuds/cherylbarrel
Summary: From the prompt"Take my jacket, it's cold outside."orHow Cheryl comes to terms with realizing she's in love with Toni.





	Take my jacket, it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> so I've already posted this on tumblr, but decided I'm going to post it here too, and make a little series of all the choni one shots I write using the prompt list "One Hundred Ways to Say I love you." hope you like it!

If you asked any resident of Riverdale a mere month ago, if they ever thought they’d see Cheryl Blossom and Toni Topaz casually holding hands atop a table in Pop’s Diner, swapping sips of each other’s milkshakes with loving smiles plastered on their faces, they’d tell you never in a million years. 

Even Cheryl and Toni themselves would have scoffed at the idea, as their northside/southside rivalry had been far too ingrained into their personalities for them to ever believe they could be anything to each other besides sworn enemies. 

However, over the past few weeks, since the southside students transferred to Riverdale High, Cheryl and Toni’s deep rooted attitudes were being slowly chipped away at. It started innocently enough, as cold stares and burning contempt melted away into curious glances and the strangely specific feeling of butterflies in their stomachs whenever the other was around. 

Cheryl’s heard people describe falling in love in a way that she never truly understood.

Slowly, and then all at once. 

Love had never been that way for Cheryl. She had loved her brother, but her love for him was always just apart of her. She couldn’t remember when it started, and she doubts she ever will. Her few short lived crushes, including individuals such as Veronica, Josie, and even Archie, were all fast and all consuming. Obsessions, perhaps, not love. 

Then she met Toni. 

She met Toni, and the only way she could possibly even dream of explaining her new found love for the serpent girl was, slowly, and then all at once. 

The “all at once” part hits her one afternoon, at Pop Tate’s diner, which has become a frequent hang out spot for the two girls. 

It’s hardly a rare occurrence, to catch Cheryl and Toni tucked into a self claimed booth in the back of the diner. Although an incredibly strange sight to witness no more than a month ago, it is now nothing more but commonplace. 

Their budding relationship would blossom ever so slightly each time they saw each other. Which Cheryl would consider to be the “slowly” part of falling in love with Toni. Driving to school on the back of Toni’s motorcycle, going for walks along Sweetwater with their hands grasped tightly together, kissing during Vixens practice only to be playfully scolded by Veronica, kissing during Toni’s shifts at the Wyrm only to be more seriously scolded by Sweet Pea, and so much more. Their feelings for each other slowly grew during every encounter they had. 

“I don’t want to go,” Cheryl breathily complains, a small pout on her lips as Toni rubs her thumb over her hand atop the table. 

“I don’t want you to go either,” Toni meets her eyes intently, “but you’ll have to stop putting Veronica and your English project off at some point.” 

“We can still do it tomorrow instead,” Cheryl bargains, with Toni or herself, she isn’t sure. 

Toni hums as if she’s seriously considering Cheryl’s suggestion, before promptly shaking her head. “You can’t cancel on her again, babe.” 

Cheryl sighs, “I know, but I’ll just miss you is all.” 

Toni feels her heart soar at the other girl’s quiet confession. She’s sure her expression is totally betraying her emotions right now, as she’s already feeling the light blush creep up her neck. She takes a minute to respond, in attempt to calm her racing heart. 

“I can come over tonight, if you want?” She asks with a quick tilt of her head, and a hopeful tone lacing her voice. 

A smile plays at Cheryl’s lips as she averts her gaze from Toni’s, and down to their conjoined hands on the table. 

“Okay,” the redhead agrees, “I’d really like that.” 

“Then you can count on me being there, bombshell,” Toni speaks sincerely. She lifts her hand that isn’t holding Cheryl’s, and gently grips the other girl’s chin, lifting her head back up to level it with hers. Both girls seem to be on the same page, as they lean in, lips meeting in the middle for a kiss. 

Toni feels Cheryl’s long, red painted nails softly scratch the back of her neck, and she smiles into the kiss at the feeling. 

They both break apart after a minute longer, foreheads resting together while they catch their breaths. Cheryl uses her thumb to carefully swipe the lipstick smudge she left on Toni’s pink lips. The serpent girl smirks at the touch, before teasingly asking, “You know I think you’re absolutely beautiful, Cher, but do you have to wear the red lipstick so often?” 

Cheryl playfully rolls her eyes, “Sorry TT, but my red lips are as iconic as Betty Cooper’s ponytail,” she then pecks Toni’s cheek, making sure to leave a lipstick mark just to make her point, before finally pulling away from the girl. 

Both girls lean back into their designated side of the booth, Toni not bothering to wipe the unmistakable print of cherry red lips from her cheek. 

Cheryl’s phone buzzes on the table, and she picks the device up only to pout at the messages she reads. 

“It’s Veronica,” she explains, meeting Toni’s eyes briefly before returning her attention to the phone in her hand. “She’s wondering where I am, and threatening to kick me out of the group if I cancel again.” 

Toni chuckles, “Isn’t it just you and her doing this assignment?” 

“Yes,” Cheryl deadpans, “But I’d rather not question her rational thinking right now.” 

“Is Cheryl Blossom intimidated?” the serpent girl smirks. 

“Hardly,” she gives Toni a pointed look, “besides I can’t take anything you say seriously when you still have that lipstick stain on your cheek.” 

“Maybe I like it,” Toni shrugs. 

Cheryl grins, “Well, it’s certainly a good look on you, TT.” 

She then stands from the booth, Toni quickly following suit, and joining their hands together as they exit Pop’s and head out to the parking lot where Toni’s bike is parked. 

Cheryl has to release their hands, and bring them up to her bare arms once they get outside, and the cool air hits her. 

“Take my jacket, it’s cold outside,” Toni says, already shrugging off her black, leather serpent jacket. 

Cheryl’s a little embarrassed to admit how meaningful the small action is to her. No one’s ever been so concerned with her comfort or well being before. It still surprises her every single time Toni does something so naturally nice for her. 

“Are you sure? What about you?” She questions just as the pair reach Toni’s bike. 

“I’m wearing long sleeves,” Toni replies like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Before Cheryl even gets a chance to argue, Toni’s wrapping the jacket around her shoulders, and the redhead brings her arms through the sleeves, relishing in how warm the piece of clothing is. 

It’s then, Cheryl realizes, that she’s in love with Toni Topaz. 

This girl who’s so considerate, and caring, and selfless. Who aches to help people, who stubbornly refuses to give up on even the toughest individuals, and who is so openly willing to sacrifice anything of her own for the people she cares about. Cheryl loves her. 

Slowly, and then all at once. A way to describe love that she never understood, until right now. 

“Come on,” Toni smiles, already sitting on her bike, looking up at Cheryl who has suddenly gone quiet. 

She nods, snapping out of her thoughts for the time being, storing it away for something to think about when she’s alone. 

Toni drives Cheryl to the Pembrooke, bringing her bike to a stop out front. 

Cheryl climbs off, using Toni’s shoulders for support as she does so. Toni stays seated on her bike, watching Cheryl maneuver climbing off a motorcycle in high heels with a fond grin. 

“Text me when you want me to come over,” she requests, just as Cheryl gets both feet on the pavement below them. 

“I will,” Cheryl promises, she leans in for kiss. It’s much quicker than the one they shared in Pop’s, just a simple goodbye. 

There’s 3 little words on the tips of both their tongues as they part, but neither say anything. Toni watches Cheryl disappear into the building, the door closing behind her with a quiet click. 

She’s about to leave, her bike has already begun roaring to life underneath her, when the door reopens, and Cheryl emerges, jogging back over to Toni. 

“Cher—“ Her exclaim of confusion is cut short as Cheryl throws her arms around her, hugging her tightly as if Toni will disappear before her very eyes if she lets go. 

Toni, although taken slightly aback, easily wraps her own arms around the redhead, holding her just as close. 

“Hey,” she starts softly, “What’s this for?” 

“I love you,” Cheryl admits, the words being spoken right next to Toni’s ear. 

When she hears the sweetly whispered confession she can’t help but think she’s dreaming. Toni pulls back, keeping her hands on Cheryl’s waist, but putting enough space between them that she can look into her eyes, and see nothing but truth swimming in the brown orbs in front of her. 

Toni smiles, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this please drop a kudos or comment, i really appreciate it!


End file.
